


I Do

by Anfield_rose



Series: I Got You [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: In which Charlotte and Cesc tie the knot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for leaving kudos and lovely comments on the previous parts. A big kiss for all of you, muah!

“What have I gotten myself into..” the girl muttered to herself as she paced the length of the hotel room. Her best friend stopped her. “You, are going to get married today. The lad’s crazy about you.”

“I am just so nervous Ruth..” Charlotte sighed. Ruth smiled and turned around to open the door. “Maybe they can help calm your nerves.” Sergio, Fernando, Pepe Reina, Steven and Jamie Carragher walked into the room. “I’ll leave you guys to it. If you need me, I’m searching for Kells.” And Ruth walked out, closing the door behind her.

“You look stunning nena.” Fernando said as he hugged her. Charlotte hugged him back.

“I am so nervous.. I can’t do this..” She whispered. Steven hugged her tightly.

“Listen, you are going to marry ‘im. He’s head over heels in love with you, alright lass?”

“And ye know that if he ever acts like a Manc around you, you can always call us love.” Carra added. Charlotte chuckled. “Thanks guys. I don’t know what I’d do without you..”

“You’d still live in Liverpool because I wouldn’t have dragged you along to Ukraine and Poland.” Pepe Reina said with a smirk.

“You wouldn’t have met Cescy because Nando and I wouldn’t have set you two up.” Sergio said and chuckled.

“GROUP HUG.” Pepe Reina yelled and pulled all of them into a hug. Charlotte smiled and looked into the mirror once more, pulling her plaited hair over her shoulder and took her bouquet of wild flowers and linked arms with Steven Gerrard. Pepe Reina opened the door and they walked out. Ruth was standing in the hallway, chatting with Martin Kelly. The entire Liverpool squad had flown over. Ruth gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips and joined her best friend. “Yer the luckiest girl in the world Charlotte. Surrounded by footballers to guide you down the aisle to end up marrying a footballer.”

“You shouldn’t complain Hayes, you’re the only bridesmaid amongst groomsmen. “ Both girls giggled slightly. “I’ll see you at the aisle Henderson.” Carra said and pecked her cheek lightly. Charlotte inhaled deeply. “Okay, let’s do this.” Steven tightened his grip and guided her towards the beach. Ruth linked arms with Pepe Reina, followed by Sergio and Fernando, and Charlotte and Stevie closed the line. Nora, Leo and Matilde were sitting with the rest of the Spain squad. Ruth took her place at the end, followed by Sergio and Fernando. Pepe sat down next to his Liverpool team mates. Steven pecked her on the cheek and handed her to Cesc.

“You take good care of her Fabregas. She’s important to Liverpool.” Cesc beamed at him. Steven smiled and took a seat. “Hi.” Charlotte whispered quietly.

“Hey you. You’re gorgeous Charlotte..” Cesc said and squeezed her hand gently. Carles, Gerard and Carlota stood behind him. The priest began to ceremony and Fernando took hold of Sergio’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “I love you..” Sergio whispered. Fernando smiled and watched their friends exchange vows.

 

+

 

Everyone followed the newlyweds towards the hotel. Fernando pulled Sergio inside and found an empty room as fast as he could. “What are you thinking Nando?”

“I’m thinking about how much I want that sinful mouth on me and that glorious-“ Sergio cut him off by pressing him against the wall of a storage room. He kissed his husband hungrily and fumbled with the belt on Fernando’s trousers. Fernando moaned and shimmied out of the trousers, kicking his shoes off. He unbuckled Sergio’s belt.  “Please, Sergio.. I need you..” Sergio pressed his lips against the sensitive spot below Nando’s ear and pulled his trousers down, together with his boxers. Sergio lifted Fernando up and slammed him against the wall, hard. The head of his cock pressed against the tight hole. “Por favor Serg... Fuck me..” And that’s all Sergio needed to hear. A loud moan escaped Fernando’s throat once Sergio was fully inside of him. Sergio groaned, feeling how tight his husband was.

“Tonight,” he whispered in Fernando’s ear, “I’ll do to you the exact same things I did to you on our wedding night. Tonight, I’m _fucking_ you..” Fernando bit down on his lip, lust clouded his brain. He tightened his grip in Sergio’s shoulders and let his approaching orgasm hit. Sergio moaned loudly when he felt Fernando contract around his dick and came as well. Sergio rested his forehead against Fernando’s.

“I love you..” Was all Nando managed to get out.

“I love you too. Come, we need to get our asses over to Camp Nou.”

“I bet Cesc got to pick that location..” Fernando chuckled and zipped his fly. Sergio unlocked the door and both snuck out. They made their way over to the car they’d share with Steven, Pepe and Ruth.

“Finally!” Pepe scolded them in Spanish.

“Sorry, this day brings back memories..” Fernando muttered and climbed in. Pepe started the car and took off, following the others to the stadium. The bridal party quickly joined Charlotte and Cesc for some photos on the pitch. The sky had turned pink above Camp Nou. When Cesc was taking photos with his teammates the way they always did before a match, Charlotte chatted some with the guests on the terrace.

“Why Camp Nou, out of all places Henderson?” Daniel Agger asked her. Charlotte chuckled.

“My dad always took my cousin and me to the beach when we were little. The beach has always meant a lot to me so I chose that for the wedding ceremony. Cescy is basically cheating on me with his love for Barcelona but I accepted that flaw of him. He wanted to have our reception here, the place of his childhood. I’d rather have Anfield too Danny, but he’s just as loyal to Barça as you are to Liverpool.”

“Your cousin, that’s Jordan no?” Sergio asked her. Charlotte nodded. “People assume he’s my brother, but he isn’t. Thankfully.”

“I heard that Henderson!” Jordan scolded her from his place between Kelly and Skrtel. Charlotte chuckled and excused herself. Gerard Pique had gotten his hands on the mic.

“Oh God, who gave Gery the microphone!” Fernando muttered. Sergio laughed and wrapped an arm around his husband.

“Now we’re all done with the formalities, it’s time for booze, their first dance, more booze and probably some jokes here and there. Watch your back Cescy!” Cesc’s teammates laughed. Charlotte and Cesc made their way to a make-shift dance floor.

“Poor Charlotte. The poor lad can’t dance even if his life depended on it..” Sergio mused causing Fernando and Steven to laugh.  

“I heard you Ramos!” Cesc yelled. The DJ started the song and the first notes of “Love me do” filled the air.

“At least something from Liverpool for the Liverpool lass.” Steven Gerrard said with a smile.

 

+

 

The night had continued with dancing, drinking and –as Gerard had said- lots of jokes about (mainly) Cesc.  A couple of hours later, Sergio and Fernando decided to leave the party. After all, Sergio had promised Nando something and he couldn’t wait. The children had gone home with David Villa for a sleep-over, meaning they had nothing to worry about.

Fernando unlocked their hotel room door and felt how Sergio pressed himself against his back, nibbling at his earlobe. Tonight would be _amazing_.


End file.
